Hold Me
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare, Tony offers comfort, Loki gets jealous. Written with TheBustyBarmaid and my third Loki who is NOT the Busty Barmaid. She would kill me if I said she was my Loki. Fact : She's my Brucey-kins.


When Tony first was woken up, it was dark. He laid in the bed in confusion. Was Loki home? No, he was still working on the latest mission with Thor. Had he not remembered an important step in his latest experiment and it had blown up? No. Bruce would have beaten the snot out of him. So what was it? He saw a shape next to his bed and he frowned. "Brucey?" He murmured.

"Oh, ummm… Never mind. I'll just… Go. Uh, bye." Bruce turned and started to the door.

Tony gave him a disbelieving look. "You had a nightmare again, didn't you?"

Bruce stopped and shuffled his feet awkwardly, before nodding and whispering, "Yeah."

Tony scooted over and patted the bed. "Come on. Get in."

"Ummm…" Bruce turned to face Tony.

"Bruce, get in before I drag you in." Tony's tone carried no amount of his usual playfulness. The lack of the nickname also keyed him in.

Bruce shuffled his feet and looked at the ground, "You sure?" Tony nodded and patted the bed. Bruce walked slowly to the edge of the bed and looked questioningly at Tony. Tony sighed heavily before tugging Bruce down onto the bed.

"Ummm…"

"Go. To. Sleep." Tony said dangerously before snuggling closer to the other man.

"But…"

"Go."

"Bu-"

"Now, Bruce." Tony snapped.

"I-"

"Now." Bruce buried his face in the blanket. "Thank you." Tony hugged him. Bruce nodded, but had no intention of trying to fall asleep again. Tony eventually drifted off, snoring softly. Bruce waited and attempted to get out of the bed when he heard his friend snoring. Tony refused to let go, even in his sleep. Bruce sighed and tried again. Tony still refused to let go. Bruce gave up and figured he may as well try to get some sleep for once. In his sleep, Tony smiled and snuggled closer.

At least until Bruce started to squirm. Tony mumbled something incoherent in his sleep before snuggling closer to Bruce. Bruce tried to weakly swat him away. Tony frowned and mumbled in his sleep. "Bruce… Don't… Leave…" Bruce started to whine, the memories becoming too much. Tony blinked drowsily as Bruce's movements finally managed to wake him. "Hm?"

"Don't… Stop… Didn't mean… People hurt… No!"

Tony frowned in concern. "Bruce, what's wrong?"

"Ross… Come back… Scared!"

Tony held Bruce carefully. "Bruce. Bruce. Listen to me."

"Wha-?" Bruce looked at Tony with unfocused and wild eyes, unaware of where he was.

"Bruce." Tony placed his forehead against Bruce's. "Look at me and focus."

"But he'll get me! Can't go back, can't!" Bruce was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I won't let him." Tony murmured. "I promise."

"He'll come back. I know it! He always does. Can't, can't go back."

"You're not going to go back." Tony stared at him. "I promise."

"But he always finds me, never stops. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault." Tony murmured soothingly. "It's not your fault, Brucey. I promise. I'm not going to let him find you."

Bruce started to sob. "He's right. Always right. Danger to people, always get hurt. Destroyed. Hurts, so much."

Tony hugged him gently and kissed his forehead soothingly. "It's okay, Brucey. I've got you."

"But he'll come after you." Bruce looked up at Tony desperately.

Tony shakes his head. "No he won't. I promise."

"He always comes back. Now he'll come after you and Clint and Nat and Steve. I can't let him hurt you." Bruce buried his face in his hands.

Tony took Bruce's face gently and tilted it up. "Nothing is going to hurt us. Or you. I won't let it happen." He murmured. "I promise."

"Scared, Tony." Bruce looked at him, eyes full of tears.

"I know." He kissed his forehead soothingly and brushed away the tears. "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Brucey." Tony murmured.

"Yes, it is." He leaned his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony shook his head. "No. I swear, it's not."

"How do you know?"

Tony softened. "Because you're my best friend, Bruce, and I know you."

"But I caused him. It was my experiment. And I've hurt so many."

"You haven't hurt me." Tony pointed out.

"Not yet."

"I don't believe you will." Tony said and Bruce looked up at him confused. "I don't believe you give yourself enough credit."

"But what about all the people I've hurt and the chances of it happening again? And the fact he's _right_?"

"So you've hurt some people. Big deal." Tony shrugged. "So have I." He looked Bruce square in the eye. "And he's not right because I think he's wrong and I'm always right."

"All the families left without shelter and all the people I've killed. People died by my hand, Tony! Simply by swinging my arm, I've killed tons of people!" Bruce attempted to get away, scared by all the feelings coming to the surface.

Tony soothed him again. "I've killed a lot of people with a wave of my hand too." He whispered.

"But… It just hurts, so much." Bruce mumbled, eyes drooping.

"I know, buddy. I know." Tony murmured, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said one more time before closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Tony murmured. "Not your fault." Bruce mumbled something incoherently before falling into a fitful sleep. Tony continued saying soothing nothings that he knew Bruce didn't hear but it gave him a bit of comfort as well. Bruce rubbed his face on the sheets and curled up a bit more. Finally, after a long bit, Tony fell asleep as well.

Loki felt good, being able to come home finally after being in Asgard for so long. He missed being on Earth with Tony and he couldn't wait to get the damn family business over. He knew he could've landed wherever he wanted, but the front door of the Stark Tower worked well. "Good evening, Loki." J.A.R.V.I.S chirped brightly, letting him in. He must've seen him, because he didn't have to even say a word before J.A.R.V.I.S let him in. He sauntered in, going into the elevator and pushing the button that went to Tony's room. It landed on on the right floor and he walked out and down the hallway to Tony's room.

When he opened the door, his heart jumped. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he screamed to the sight in front of him.

Tony jumped awake before grinning. "Loki, you're home!" He beamed before tackling his lover in a hug. Bruce started awake at all of the commotion and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Loki stiffened to Tony's touch. Then, he pushed him off of him slamming Tony to the ground, which earned him a good _thud! _"What is going on?! Why is the beast-" he clipped out, "-in my place next to _you_." Bruce visibly paled, almost whiter than the sheets as he scrambled to leave. "I don't _think_ so." Loki snarled, using his magic to pin Bruce to the area and position he was in. "There is some explaining to be done." he hissed at the both of them. Bruce started shaking under Loki's glare, frightened still of his memories and the situation he was now facing.

Tony glared at Loki. "Loki, stop. Please. Just calm down and listen before you go abusing Bruce." He growled softly.

"Not abusing." he told him innocently. "Just holding him." he paused. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Bruce had a nightmare. I'm the only one who knows about them. He came to me. I wanted him to sleep so I had him stay in our bed." Tony explained calmly. "I swear nothing happened that I wouldn't do with you here." Bruce sat shaking as he watched the lover's bicker.

"Fine." Loki said, suddenly incredibly calm. "Fine…" he said once more before walking out to the foyer and flopping down on the couch.

Tony quickly chased after him. "Loki, what are you doing?" He sighed before picking up the taller man and carrying him to their room.

Loki attempted to squirm out of Tony's grip. "Let… Me… Go!" He said between breaths and wiggling. Bruce sat there unsure if the spell was broken or not and not wanting to risk anything.

"No." Tony replied stubbornly. "Bruce, you can get up. The spell's broken." He set Loki down on the bed."Stay." He ordered. Bruce fled the room, emotions warring with one another. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Loki." He sighed heavily. "I just got him to relax." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Loki snorted. "He shouldn't have been in our bed. Where you even planning on telling me?" he snapped. He got up and moved himself to a chair close to the window and stared out it, trying to ignore Tony.

Tony sighed before going over to Loki, sitting on his lap and kissing him softly. "Loki, please." He murmured.

Loki waved him off. "Go find your Bruce." he said lazily, still not looking at him.

Tony shook his head. "I want to make sure you know that you're the only one I love the way you love me."

Loki turned with his eyes narrowed. "We will talk about this later." he hissed.

"Babe, please." Tony begged him softly. "Please try to understand and don't let your jealousy get in the way."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I understand. Now, find your Bruce." he said softly.

"Do you?" Tony asked, looking at Loki carefully.

"Yes." he said simply.

Tony sighed before kissing his love and retreating to where Bruce was no doubt hiding - Under his bed. He walked to Bruce's room then lowered himself so he was face-level with under Bruce's bed. "Bruce, come on out. Please." Two startled eyes looked up at him. "Please." He begged softly. His eyes disappeared as Bruce buried his face back into his pillow. "Brucey, please." Bruce mumbled something into his pillow. "Bruce, please." Tony scooted closer to him.

Bruce's head snapped up to look up at him frightfully. "But won't Loki be mad?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Tony shook his head. "Nope."

"But he was so mad earlier."

"And like the genius I am, I calmed him down."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Tony smiled and tugged him carefully out from under his bed. "Now come on out. Please."

"Are you sure?" Bruce stood shakily while clutching his pillow to his chest, looking around.

"Mhm." Tony hugged him. "I promise." Bruce laid his head on his friends shoulder, relaxing minutely. Tony picked the taller but thinner man up and carried him to the bedroom he shared with Loki.

"Tony! Put me down!" Bruce did his best in his exhausted state to run, finally getting loose and starting back down the hall.

Tony chased after him and caught up easily, tackling Bruce to the ground and holding him. "No."

"But-!"

"No!"

"Tony! Let me up!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Bruce whined.

"Because I'm taking you to Loki and all three of us are going to sleep together."

"Wha-?" Bruce redoubled his attempts to escape. "Nuh-uh! Not happening!"

Tony managed to hold him down. "Yes, way."

"You can't make me do that, Tony! Please!" Bruce started to beg. "You can't!"

"I'm going to." Tony hugged him closer. "Because you two are the most important people to me and I love you both dearly."

"Can't you show your love in another way? Like letting me stay in my own room with that lovely pillow you just made me leave?"

"No." Tony said stubbornly before kicking the door open to his and Loki's bedroom and carrying Bruce all the way to the bed where Loki was sitting and all but throwing him onto the bed. "Okay, listen up you two. I've had enough of both of your shit." Tony snapped. "Loki, get over your little jealousy train. Bruce is my best friend and I love him but you are also my husband and I love you on a deeper level." He turned his dark gaze onto Bruce. "Bruce, stop being such a fraidy cat and grow some damn backbone already. Jesus Christ. Now by the time I get out of the shower, you two better be best friends or so help me, I will leave."

Bruce decided that another pillow was his new best friend before Tony had left the room.

Tony grabbed the pillow from Bruce. "And if I find out you hug the pillows more than my husband then I swear, I won't do any more experiments with you." He hissed. Bruce looked dejectedly at his hands. Tony sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Please, just… _try_ to get along." He walked over and shut the bathroom door. The shower was heard a few seconds later. Bruce looked timidly over at Loki, then looked back down at his hands, unsure of what to do.

"He said we should try to get along." Loki murmured. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss. He wanted to do what Tony said, because Tony meant the world to him. But this man, this _beast_… Was a scared, scared little man and he could easily rid of him… But he couldn't. Bruce nodded, not wanting to make him angry again. He was already emotionally exhausted, not having slept well for a few weeks now. "I am sorry, Bruce." Loki whispered. He shifted a bit uncomfortably on the side of the bed. It was unusual for him to give apologies. But he might as well. Tony had asked. Bruce looked up at him, awe plain on his face. Loki raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Umm, thanks." Bruce mumbled softly, he looked back down.

Loki simply nodded his head. "You're quite welcome." he was quiet after that. What more was there to say? Bruce nodded and curled in on himself, tired from this mornings activities, he laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes. Loki turned over to Bruce, studying him. Bruce shifted, knowing he was being watched but did not open his eyes. Loki moved closer to him, studying his body. Everything about him. He wasn't as scary as he was as the Hulk. He was… fragile. Frail. Vulnerable. Just like he was. He found his fingertips grace across Bruce's back, ever so gently. Light as a feather. Yes, he was just as frail as he looked. Not Tony, made out of strong muscle and iron, but flesh and bone. Human.

Bruce couldn't ignore Loki any longer. He looked up at him, pain and tiredness evident in his gaze. "Do you want something?" He yawned.

Loki's eyes widened. "No." he said plainly. "I am sorry. I let myself wonder and get curious."

"Is there anything you want to know?"

"No I…" what was it? "I was curious. I am just… You're vulnerable. You're not… You're quite an interesting person quite honestly." He couldn't explain himself. Fantastic. This looks really well.

Bruce looked at him confused. "Alright? Can I go back to my nap please? I haven't slept well for a few weeks now."

"Yes." Loki whispered and watched him go back to sleep. Bruce continued to shift and mumble, immersed in his memories and nightmares. Loki sighed and pitied the human just a bit and wished there was something he could do. He paused and straightened his back. There _was _something he could do. He thought of a simple spell to help Bruce calm his nerves and think of good things. He watched it slowly sink in. Bruce sighed and relaxed noticeably. Loki smiled at his handiwork and went back to resting against the headboard, waiting for Tony.

Tony emerged, hair wet and a towel around his waist. "So?" He quirked an eyebrow to Loki.

"He's sleeping soundly." Loki said with a simple shrug.

Tony smiled before walking over to Loki and kissing him sweetly. "Good. Did you make nice?"

Loki gave him a confused look. "I don't know how you can make nice. But I did give him a spell that will make him think happy things."

Tony kissed him again. "Thank you." He murmured.

Loki returned the favor. "You're welcome, Anthony."

Tony smiled before laying down in between the two men. "I love both of you, you know that."

Loki cuddled close. "Of course I do."

"Good." Tony murmured before nuzzling Loki's neck and bringing Bruce closer to him. Bruce started to snore softly. Tony kissed the top of Bruce's head before kissing Loki sweetly. "I love you." He murmured.

Loki curled himself around Tony. "Love you too."

"Hold me for the night?" Tony murmured.

"But of course." Loki murmured and Tony smiled and closed his eyes sleepily. Loki did as he said and started to get sleepy. Tony smiled and snuggled closer.

Later that morning, Bruce made his now famous pancakes as thanks. The whole team loved them but Bruce gave the warmest smile to Loki and Tony, which meant more to them than the fluffy pancakes.


End file.
